


The Heroes in My Heart

by Joobahob



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joobahob/pseuds/Joobahob
Summary: “If I could, I would turn off these powers and just live as a normal person. I would just go through my days, living blissfully unaware of everyone’s lies. I would never know when someone is lying to me ever again. And it would be wonderful.”He watched me thoughtfully, and a small smile slid onto his face. I smiled back weakly and reached for his hand.“Gabriel, tell me the truth. Can you take these powers away from me?”He squeezed my hands before reaching up and softly running his fingers across my cheeks.“Of course I can. I would love to,” he whispered.





	The Heroes in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on archive, so be gentle with me.

Part 1: The Introduction

**"So, what's your super power? Super strength, flight, telepathy?"**

"No. No. Nothing so flashy. It's more like... I always know when someone is lying to me or telling the truth," there was a pregnant pause.

"I guess it's useful, but sometimes it just hurts me more than anything..." I said and sighed.

Peter watched me with concern. He may have just met me, but I knew he cared about me. It was nice. He was a nice person. I liked him.

I liked Claire too. And Mohinder, and Ando, and Hiro. They were all so nice... It was so different than what I was used to. And they all had these abilities, like me.

It alarmed me. All these incredible people with incredible gifts. People who wanted to help me.

I sighed again and everyone watched me curiously.

"There are a few other things I can do also, but they're pretty insignificant."

"What? No! No super power is insignificant!" Hiro yelled triumphantly.

Ando nodded and pumped his fist almost seriously. It was comical to watch.

"Yes, every power is important and special!" He added.

I smiled slightly. They were cute.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I looked over.

"I agree. And it also important for us to know the extents of your powers so we can better use it for our benefit. We need to know if you can help us or not." Mohinder said in a smooth voice.

Slightly harsh, but true. And he knew he couldn't lie to me so he was just getting to the point. Smart thing to do.

"I understand..." I said softly.

I pulled away, but smiled to show him it was okay.

"I'll demonstrate then. Who wants to be my subject?"

Claire instantly brightened up from her slouched, almost bored position on a chair.

"I'll do it," she said in a firm voice.

Peter stepped forward to intervene but my smile disarmed him.

"Don't worry Peter. It won't hurt her. Well, usually it doesn't hurt..." I mumbled which caused him to become more worried.

Claire stood up and stood in front of me.

"So do you want me to do something or..." I chuckled.

"All you have to do is answer my questions. Pretty easy."

They all watched me. Hiro and Ando in excitement. Peter in concern. Mohinder in skepticism.

"So Claire, why did you invite me here? For what reason did you contact me?"

She seemed confused for a moment.

"We contacted you because we knew you had an ability and we needed help taking down Sylar," she said confidently after a moment.

"Ah, no. I don't think so. You invited me here because you're setting up a party for your dad, right? And your dad wanted a clown for his birthday so you hired me."

Her face scrunched up, and I worried I had hurt her, but then she smiled warmly at me.

"Yep, that's exactly why you're here. You're a party clown!"

I patted Claire on the shoulder and turned towards the others.

"Besides always knowing when others are lying, I can make anyone believe any lie I make up. Thing is though, sometimes if the lie is too outrageous, it hurts them..." I trailed off in thought.

They all watched me, faces possessed with different emotions.

I turned back towards Claire, and was alarmed to see blood dripping from her nose.

Her eyes fluttered and she tripped toward me. I caught her in my arms and gently lowered her to the ground.

Peter instantly shouted her name and came towards us. Mohinder quickly gripped Peter's arms.

"Wait, Peter, look."

Claire's eyes opened, and she looked up at me with a dead stare.

"My father is dead," she said coldly. I let no emotion show on my face and instead helped her up.

She wiped the blood from her mouth and nodded at the others.

"We've found the one."

And one by one, they all agreed.

Whatever that means...

 

Part 2: Anticipation

**"So, what's the plan?"**

It was my first mission, and it was clear I was feeling jittery. My legs were shaking; my tongue dry. They expected me to infiltrate  some high-security building for one reason or another and I was nervous.

I've never been nervous before. I've always been so sure of myself, always knowing where I stand and how people truly feel about me. It was safe.

This was not safe.

"All you have to do is get us to the elevator without anyone stopping us," Peter said stiffly.

I tried to ignore his tone of voice and wrote it off as him just being annoyed with me.

I nodded but said nothing. Mohinder stopped the car we were currently in and turned back to us.

"Get in, get Parkman, get out. No stops along the way," he looked pointedly at Peter.

Peter scoffed quietly and slid out of the car. I looked at Mohinder and smiled weakly.

"Don't be nervous, you'll do fine," he said calmly. My head tingled for a moment and I knew he was lying. Something was up. There was something they weren't telling me.

All I knew was that we had to save some guy named Matt from some other evil dudes. But it seemed like there was something else going on too...

I got out of the van and Peter and I walked toward the ominous-looking building.

I tried not to look too suspicious or nervous but it wasn't working. Beads of sweat were rolling down my face and my breath was coming out uneven.

Suddenly I was pulled close into a warm form body and a hand wrapped around my waist.

"Relax, (Y/n). You have nothing to worry about," Peter whispered into my ear.

I could tell he wanted to say more, but the slightly agitated look on his face made me scared to ask.  But even though I was scared and confused, I wiped the sweat from my face and let a small smile show on my lips. I can do this, it'll be easy peasy. Especially with Peter at my side.

But I couldn't get the thought out of my head that something was wrong.

I expected him to let me go but instead he pulled me close and we walked arm and arm towards the scary building.

I could almost imagine us strolling through a park on a warm, sunny day.

Too bad this was the real world.

 

Part 3: Infiltration

 **Arm in arm** , Peter and I strolled right into a highly protected building without any troubles. Thanks to my ability, we were able to get pass anyone who questioned us. With Peter at my side, I felt almost invincible. It was a nice feeling.

But I was still noticing his agitation and slight nervousness. He knew something I didn't, which in turn made me nervous.

When we stopped in a elevator, he pulled away from me and pressed a floor number. Next thing I knew, we were descending.

And descending.

Still descending.

I sighed and rested against the shaking wall. Peter glanced at me but chose not to speak until we could physically feel the elevator slowing down.

"Stay by the elevator, and wait for me to come back. If anyone comes, well... do what you have to," he said and the doors slid open.

I was about to argue but he was already running away. I thought about going after him after hearing gun shots and yelling but decided to just do what he asked me to. I stood as casually as I could next to the elevator buttons.

My breath quickened as a large man dressed in black armor ran towards me.

"You're sick!" He screamed but I barely heard it.

I hardly had time to dodge as his fist went clean through the wall into the elevator buttons behind me.

"You're a disease!"

He swung around much quicker than I expected and his elbow caught my nose.

I screeched in pain and stumbled to the floor; blood already staining my shirt.

His large fingers reached down and grasped my blood-soaked shirt. He jerked me up and threw me against a wall. I slid numbly to the floor.

"I am your cure!" He screamed and brought his fist down.

I expected the pain of my skull crushing, but instead, I felt an almost pleasant breeze and heard the sound of something large falling to the ground.

The man had fallen to the floor, unmoving.

"Well, okay," I mumbled and experimentally poked him. After he didn't budge I pulled his armor apart and checked his pulse as good as I could.

Nothing.

"Dead?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and wiped the drying blood from my lip. He seemed fine just a few seconds ago so why would he suddenly collapse?

"Amazing, ya?"

I spun around at the heavily accented voice but was stopped as I was pushed against the wall. A firm but slim hand squeezed my throat and I choked.

I met the sight of an attractive woman. She seemed like she was around 40, with short blonde hair and still-sharp blue eyes. Her full lips pulled up in a smirk as her grip tightened on my neck.

"That's my gift. I take life. I could take life from you right now if I wanted," she purred in a thick German accent. I grabbed her hands and attempted to pull her away but couldn't.

She chuckled and released me. I slid to the ground, coughing.

Color soon rose back into my cheeks.

I looked up, but she was gone, and Peter and another man were scrambling towards me. Peter was practically carrying the other man, as he was bleeding heavily.

It was then I noticed the blaring sirens and the increasing loud guns shots and yelling.

"Peter!" I could barely talk.

I looked back at the elevator, and remembered the armored man had destroyed the buttons.

"We have to find another way!" I said as Peter came in front of me. I reached over and pulled the man's other arm over my shoulder.

Peter was gasping and red stained his jacket. I assumed it was this man's blood.

"Labs-" the man sputtered out.

Peter glanced at me.

"I saw a door. This way," he said.

As quickly as we could with the injured man, we made our way back toward where Peter and the man came from. Shouts could be heard from just around the corner and I looked at Peter worriedly.

He pushed a door open and the man and me stumbled inside. Right as Peter closed the door, shouts and the sound of stampeding feet could be heard going pass.

The man slumped against a table and I kneeled down by him and smiled.

"I'm (Y/n)," I said. He barely nodded as his eyes closed droopily.

"Hey I know you're tired, but you have to stay awake until we get out of here," I said softly to him. He groaned in an annoyed fashion so I pinched his cheek. His eyes opened just enough to glare at me and they stayed open, so I turned towards Peter who was watching the door. He gave me an obviously fake smile before turning his attention back to the door.

"I'll find something we can use to get out of here," he barely nodded.

This mission was really making him tense.

After a few minutes of searching the lab room, and finding some pretty weird stuff, I finally found something that could help us get out of here.

"Peter!" I called. He startled and I smiled widely at him.

"We're getting out of here!"

We both helped Matt up, who was grumbling the whole time, and stopped before a shoot that led who knows where.

"I'm guessing they use it as a garbage shoot or something but we'll just have to find out. I'll go first to check it out and call up if it's okay," I said.

Peter seemed pleased at my words and new found confidence.

Wiggling into the medium-sized metallic shoot, I slid down in the dark. I braced myself but landed pleasantly in mush and gush. Just as I expected, garbage. It was walled off in an underground parking garage. I called up to Peter and soon the injured man came sliding down.

I helped him out of the garbage pile and we both waited for Peter.

But he didn't come.

I set the man up and climbed back into the smelly, gross garbage. I stuck my head into the garbage shoot and listened.

I heard yelling.

Wait, that was my name.

"Get Matt out of here (Y/n)! Hurry!"

His screams urged me back to the man I now knew was named Matt.

He slumped against me and we ran away from there. I couldn't help but feel awful about Peter.

I could have done more to save him. He should have gone first, and I should have gone last.

I looked at the dozy Matt and grimaced. Where was I supposed to even take him? I have no idea where the others are. They never really told me anything so I was going in blind, relying on Peter to lead me. I had no one now.

**Author's Note:**

> So I will post this in installations of 3. In the next few we will take a closer look at the reader. (-:


End file.
